Just the Way You Are
by patrengkee
Summary: Hetsuna Shuu thinks she's stupid. Shiraishi Kuranosuke thinks otherwise.


"_**Just the Way You Are**_**"**

_Summary_: Hetsuna Shuu thinks she's stupid. Shiraishi Kuranosuke thinks otherwise.

* * *

I just got obsessed with Bruno Mars' "Just the Way You Are". C:

I'm sorry 'bout this fic but I really can't help getting _rabu-rabu_ vibes when I think of Shuu and Shiraishi! XD Their personalities just somewhat collide with each other. Orz

As usual, I don't own _TeniPuri_ or Shiraishi. Just Shuu and this fic.

P.S. Story is unbeta-ed.

* * *

"I still don't get it," Shuu complained, pouting. "How did four x-cube divided by two x-squared become two x…?"

"Rules of exponents, Shuu," Shiraishi explained for the 3rd time. "Rules of exponents. You just need to subtract."

Shuu sighed and started scribbling on the date written on top of the test paper, seventh of August, then faced Shiraishi again. The test paper was the math quiz that Shiraishi's class had about a week ago, and Shuu's tutor at Shitenhoji had given her copy for her to review. Unfortunately, things weren't going well for Shuu.

Shuu threw up her hands and leaned back until she was lying down on the floor. "This is stupid," Shuu said. "I'm hopeless. I really won't get it no matter how I try." She extended one arm to reach her cell phone on the table.

"Maybe you should try listening," Shiraishi said, snatching the phone before Shuu could reach it.

"Hey! I was texting Kenya!"

"Just listen first, okay? If you want to pass the test that your tutor will give you, review or else you _really _won't be able to go back home to Tokyo."

The redhead sighed and sat back up. "Not like I wanted to be here in Osaka anyway. Especially on the week before the nationals."

"Hn? That's kinda sad to hear."

"Really now, Ku-ra-no-su-ke?" Shuu smirked.

Shiraishi laughed. "If you weren't here, you would've missed all the fun you've been having with me and the others. Ecstasy. "

"True." Shuu nodded slowly. "And it's also true I that I wouldn't have lost a pound more of my pride if I didn't come here."

The bandaged boy raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"Everyone back home knows I'm stupid. Now everyone here knows too," Shuu said, leaning her head the table. "Everyone thinks that all I can do is play tennis, smile and look pretty."

"That's not true."

"Look, I'm even asking you—_my neighbor_—for help. I even have a tutor at your school but I still don't get anything."

Shiraishi shook his head. "It's just _math_, Shuu. Many people find math difficult."

"What makes you think I can handle math when I can't even handle my own life?"

"What makes you think you're so stupid that you can't handle _anything_?" Shiraishi asked. "You're not stupid, Shuu."

Shuu sat back up before giving the boy a confused look. "You _do_ know everything that happened in my life, right?"

The boy then gave her a nod.

"You know about everything. My family's dilemma, my ex-boyfriend…"

Another nod.

"Then why are you saying that?"

Leaning on the table, Shiraishi put the paper down and sighed. "Isn't having friends much of a good answer for you?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, if you were that stupid, you wouldn't have the friends that care for you." Shiraishi pointed out. "You wouldn't have become friends with me, Yukari…"

The girl looked down. "Well I hate to admit it, but what friends do most of the time to make their friend feel better is _lie_."

"So you think I'm lying?"

Shuu just shrugged.

"I'm not."

Shiraishi looks at Shuu in the eye.

"Many people have heard about you, Shuu," Shiraishi said. "Sometimes they don't treat you so good. Those people who judge you think you're just another girl. But that's because they never really met you and they don't know that you're really like."

"But I'm the wors—"

"Let me finish," the boy interrupted, raising a finger. "You're great friend, Shuu. You keep promises. You defend your family and your friends. Sure you get a little high-tempered sometimes, but yeah, you're fine." He smiled. "You're actually pretty… cool."

Shuu hesitated a little. "What if my friends don't think that way…?"

"If they really are your friends, that's how they see you," Shiraishi answered. "And from what you told me about them, I think they really see you that way."

Shuu looked a little hopeful. "Really…"

"You wouldn't have friends like them if you were that bad, right?" Shiraishi added. "Ecstasy."

"I guess so," Shuu raises an eyebrow. "And is that really how you think of me?"

Shiraishi gives another smile. "I think you're perfect just the way you are."

Shuu laughed. "Says mister perfect." She smirked. "By the way, I know I'm cool."

After a few seconds of staring at each other's smilling faces, Shiraishi felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and took it out.

"Oh, _one-chan_'s home," Shiraishi said, standing up. "Looks like I can't help you review any longer. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Shuu nodded. "I'm feeling much better now, anyway."

"See 'ya."

"Wait, I'll accompany you to the door," Shuu said, standing up as well.

When they reached the front door, Shuu opened it for Shiraishi. As the boy stepped out, he gave Shuu one more glance. "See you tomorrow?"

Shuu nodded with a smile. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

…and as an extra note, Shiraishi's house is right next to the house in front of Shuu's grandparents' house. And she is from Tokyo/Seigaku, and was sent to Osaka by force by her mom.|D

I think this is enough to feed my boredom. See 'ya. C:


End file.
